Rush
by AceTrainerMitsy
Summary: The Twenty-Fourth Sinnoh Hunger Games are just around the corner. Contestants from all locks of life will be put to a test of survival, trust, and instinct. Who will be the victor in the most intense Games yet? Some tributes bear a striking resemblance to characters we know... Pokemon/Hunger Games crossover, Rated T for language and potential death.
1. Preparations

*This story takes place in a separate world than that of the Hunger Games book and movie series. Districts are named in order of which they appear in each region. Events concerning Katniss, Peeta, etc. have not occurred. Longer A/N in the end.

EDIT: the page breaks didn't show up ffff…fixed. And replaced with periods.

xXOXx

_Noveae Androm, District 9 (Veilstone), Age 17_

I half-heartedly poke at the meat lump on my plate as I hear footsteps approach my kitchen chair. A clink of a plate, the scratch of the other chair against a hardwood floor and the crackling of a newspaper. I realize I'm probably not going to be acknowledged by my brother anytime soon, so I snap my fingers in his direction.

"Oh, hello."

"Wow. It speaks."

Saturn puts down his paper and stares at me blankly. "What's with the attitude?"

" What's with yours? You haven't eaten breakfast with me in ages because of your 'oh-so-busy' new job and girlfriend. The least I can get is a 'Good morning, Nova.'"

He shifts his attention back to the headlines. "That's hardly any reason to be so worked up."

That's not it though. Saturn and I used to be the best of friends, sticking together since our father was never around to take care of us. He worked night and day researching at the expense of our living. Saturn would teach me how to hunt and fight so I could be an effective thief and fend for myself.

But recently things have changed. Saturn started sticking around a group of thieves who call themselves the Galactic Guild. He's been with them so often, running around stealing things, that now I'm forced to fend for myself. When he's not stealing things, he's with his girlfriend, Mars, who is also in the guild.

"Just…forget it then," I mutter into my cup of tea. Fed up, I stand up and begin to walk out.

Saturn, suddenly deciding he cares, tries to stop me. "Wait, Nova, it's reaping day! Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to train with Castor and Pollux. I'll be back in time to change," I yell back, not bothering to stop and talk to him.

At this rate, I'll need all the practice I can get.

.

"Noveae?" Castor says as I approach the meeting point. I peer down the large, isolated crater to find the two brothers at the bottom, sparring with crude wooden swords in each of their hands. I wave from the top and Pollux nods, reaching for a rope near him. He swings the end that's tied to a hefty rock to gain momentum and tosses it up. I tie the rope to a nearby tree and begin my descent.

I climb down the rough crater walls and create a small cloud of dust as my feet land on the dirt floor. "Hi guys. Sorry for the short notice, but I wanted to get one last practice in before the reaping. Toss me a dagger." Castor fishes one out of his knapsack and hands it to me.

Meanwhile, Pollux stares at me, his grey eyes looking especially intimidating in the low light of the gorge. I look right back. I've known the Astori twins since they were born, due to being close family friends, and Pollux is never this calm.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're acting weird."

"Pollux, you're overthinking it again," Castor interjects, rolling his eyes. He nudges his brother with the blunt side of his wooden sword. "C'mon, we don't have much time. Let's fight."

"No, wait a second," Pollux insists, pushing his brother aside. He walks up and looks me in the eye the best he can from his shorted height. "You've been acting so serious this past few weeks. Is everything fine at home?"

"Peachy." He intensifies his look, but I stay as emotionless as I can. "I mean it. I've been feeling better than I have in ages."

"Nova, don't lie to us," Castor joins him, putting down his weapon as well. "You can tell us anything, it's okay."

"Is it because of the reaping?" Pollux pushes.

A wave of affection suddenly comes over me as I see down the two boys that have become my surrogate family. I can't keep myself from shifting my gaze to the floor to find shapes in the cracks.

"Nova?"

"We don't have much time left. Let's just train. I'll explain later."

.

The reaping seemed to come faster than it has in previous years. I try not to let the anxiety come over me, but my hands can't help but bunch themselves up around my dress as the mayor cheerfully delivers the same speech he's been repeating for the past few years. Telling us that he wishes the odds are in our favor, and such. Then there's the escort. Just another sick spectator that lives to see teenagers get slaughtered on national television. I roll my eyes to myself and keep my gaze fixated on the ground.

"Nervous?"

From the corner of my eye, I notice a dash of red hair approach me. It occurs to me at that moment that Saturn's girlfriend is only eighteen and still eligible to be reaped. Apparently she doesn't realize that I despise her presence.

"I'm actually not nervous at all. Whatever happens, happens. I won't let the Capitol get inside my head," I whisper back to her. I smirk, trying to hide the fact that I'm actually kind of second-guessing myself.

She seems to take a second to think about what I've said before smiling. "I've never heard someone so…used to the idea. I'm personally terrified. I have a lot of tesserae, so I might get chosen."

It's never occurred to me how Mars's life is like, since she's partially responsible for my isolation. I remember vaguely hearing from Saturn that she lives with her four siblings and parents, which meant that she could have taken tesserae for all of them… "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you won't get reaped."

"The time has now come to select the young man and woman to represent District 9 in the twenty-fourth annual Sinnoh Hunger Games!" the escort announces excitedly. Mars turns her attention to the drawing and I sigh in attempt to relax my nerves as they tense in anticipation. "How exhilarating, I can't wait to find out who our lucky lady will be!"

He plucks a flamboyant hand into the names and wastes no time in fishing out one that fits his twisted liking. The man walks up to the microphone and clears his throat, and I know that it's my cue.

"Mars Kyklos!"

"I volunteer as tribute!"

What have I got to lose?

.

_Paulus Shinji, District 9, Age 18_

The Hunger Games are overrated.

There's really no reason to be watching them. Even on the off chance that a tribute from your district manages to pull off a victory, the glory is short-lived and bittersweet. On the bright side, you won, and on the other side, you probably ended up brutally murdering innocent people who just want to get home to whatever tragic sob-story lives they come from.

I'm standing in a group of eighteen-year-olds, impatiently waiting the verdict so I'll never have to worry about getting reaped ever again. My brother is sitting up on stage behind that shrill, inhuman monster the Capitol calls an escort and beside the other previous champion—an emotionless shell of a woman, though she does have looks going for her—so there's no reason to throw me in the arena. The Capitol has already ruined my family's life once by nearly getting Reggie's head chopped off. They don't need to do it again.

Despite all this, the reaping still happens as it does every year, with the mayor repeating the same spiel we learn about in school anyway. He builds up to the first name draw, and the crowd is dead silent as the escort prances up, clears his throat, and reads, "Mars Kyklos!"

It's quiet for a half second, and I just notice people backing away from a redheaded girl in the distance when the girl next to her raises a hand and volunteers.

The reaction is instantaneous. The silence is broken as people begin muttering among themselves. These white-haired twins standing in the fourteen-year-old section begin shrieking, "No! No!" and some blue-haired guy in his twenties yells "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

In the midst of it all, this girl just walks toward the stage like the peace hasn't been completely destroyed by her decision. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair and isn't completely scrawny, so it seems that she has prepared in advance for the games. I don't know how long that girl will last since she isn't _too_ great in the body-building area, but the fact that she even had the guts to volunteer may earn her an edge.

Her expression is blank as the crowd quiets down and she stands next to the escort. She introduces herself as Noveae Androm and keeps her mouth shut otherwise. Seems smart.

Then it's time for the guy to be chosen and I really don't think that there's any way for the result to be any more surprising than what just happened a minute ago. But it is.

The escort reads off my name.

And people are talking again, but I follow the girl's example and make my way up as calmly as possible. As I walk up the steps, I notice my brother run his hands over his face and into his hair, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How unexpected! It's like a Hunger Games family event!" I seriously consider just walking up to the escort and ripping the glittery eyelashes right off his face, but I'm ushered over to center stage to meet my fellow districtmate. She holds out a hand and I take it.

Her hands are shaking.

.

I'm sitting in the Justice Building not long after. This wooden chair is far from comforting. I worry about it causing me back pain and hindering my performance in the games.

Reggie steps in later, accompanied by his girlfriend, Maylene, who's holding his arm as if he'd crumble without her. Reggie has this pained, confused look on his face, like the situation still hasn't sunken in.

He sits on another chair. The silence that follows not long after is stagnant and I almost tell him not to waste his time doing nothing when he suddenly shouts "Damn it!" startling probably everyone within the building. And this guy never swears.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I swore I wouldn't allow them to reap you too, but I…" Reggie puts his hands on his face again, and Maylene is now frantic in trying to comfort him.

"Hey! Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it," she assures, keeping a cautious eye on me. "Besides, we've been nothing but teaching Paul how to fight and fend for himself. He should be pretty well off."

"I will be." They turn and look at me. "What? You just said that I'm well prepared. I am, and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to come home safely."

Reggie groans and tilts his head back. Getting back into an upright position he mutters, "In reality, you're very prepared. But people expect that because of me, so you're going to be targeted. What are you planning to do then?"

"I will kill people if it comes to that."

The silence falls again and a Peacekeeper opens the door to let them out. I just wave to them as they leave since I'll see Reggie at the Capitol, and Maylene's bound to tag along.

I guess this is happening. If I had a choice, I obviously wouldn't be in this mess, but the reality of it all doesn't faze me much. I'm strong. I'm smart. I have a good chance of winning if someone were to really think about it. But I'll have to see the rest of the competition before I make any strategies at this point.

One thing's for sure. I won't get held back by any useless allies. The Careers have the best grasp of the competition, and there's no way I'm getting involved with them. The chances of finding another tribute with enough skill to pull their own weight is low.

Fine.

Then no one will get in my way.

xXOXx

**Long A/N is long**: This was so hard for me to write. OTL

…Well Noveae's part was, because she's an OC. Her name is derived from 'super**nova**' and the **Androm**eda Galaxy. Her friends are obviously constellations. The thieves group her brother joined was like Team Galactic. I tried really hard to make her seem like she knew what she was doing on the outside while being terrified on the inside.

Paul(us)'s part was actually quite easy, because I like writing Paul and his attitude. Reggie won the Games three years ago and is in a relationship with Maylene.

**About this AU: **So the plan for this story is to have fourteen beginning chapters about the twenty-eight tributes and then a bunch of other chapters for the Games and one at the end for an epilogue. Tributes from Districts 4, 7, 12, 13, and 14 (Oreburgh, Hearthome, Canalave, Snowpoint, and Sunyshore) are Careers. Yeah, ten of those monsters. Upon entering the Games, each tribute gets to bring one Pokemon into the arena, selected from a group of rentals supplied by the Capitol. Characters from canon will have their names tweaked (i.e. Paul to Paulus). The 'Panem' of this universe consists of the five regions (not including Kalos) which are further divided into districts. Each region has its own Hunger Games every year, but Sinnoh is first because my headcanon matches 'Sinnoh' to 'winter,' making this Games to be somewhere between January-February.

I plan to update either of my active stories with a new chapter within one to two weeks depending on how much homework I get swamped with.

…I bet I forgot to say something. If I did, I'll post it in later chapters and on my profile (which you should check out btw if you want selfless advertising shut up). Feel free to ask questions and review, I'm lonely. :D

AND SEND ME COVER PHOTOS. I WILL LOVE YOU 5EVER.


	2. Done For

xXOXx

_Cosmo Aeoley, District 5 (Floaroma), Age 12_

I wake up, and I want to go back to sleep.

It's the first year, the first of many, in which I'll have to experience the sickening panic of the Hunger Games. It sucks, it's sickening, terrifying, horrible, senseless, unjustified, cruel, intimidating…

Ehhh, anxiety.

I don't want to move. Maybe I can fake sickness. I actually am sick. It's really ironic that I live in District Five, where the only thing we have going for us is the pretty flowers and nature, and then there's me, sniffling and wheezing and swatting what I hope is pollen away from my face. Is a cold enough to keep me away from the Reaping? I'm sprawled out on my bed, maybe I can say that I had a heat flash because of my very strong case of thanatophobia.

Sounds great. Let's do it.

"Cosmo, dearie, it's time for breakfast!"

"Yes, mom." What? No 'yes, mom'! You're supposed to say 'no, mom I'm sick I'm scared I'm in pain nonono don't take me—'

But apparently my body isn't really listening to me, swinging my legs to the side of the bed and forcing me to sit upright. My head spins a little and I get the slight feeling that I want to hurl, but as I shakily stand up, I remind myself that maybe I won't be reaped and everyone can go home happy.

Yeah, that sounds good.

.

Mom takes the time to help me straighten out my dress shirt, taking her precious time making sure the bottom is tucked in nicely. Which is actually really nice, considering I might never see her again.

Positive thoughts.

I look nice enough. My white hair is gelled up to look kinda cool (with this minty stuff that's great for curing head lice) and the white dress shirt I'm wearing is a direct hand-me-down from dad (it's very loose and thin, I hope it doesn't show my anxiety sweats). These pants are also from dad (too baggy and too long), and these shoes are nearly shiny enough to see my own reflection (and they also have these heels so I don't look like a midget compared to the other boys), so I guess I look pretty okay. Better than usual.

Arceus, I'm uncomfortable.

As Dad runs another large hand through my hair, I squirm and say, "Guys, it's okay, you don't have to keep fixing everything for me. It's embarrassing."

"Son, Son listen to me." Both of my parents crouch down to look me in the eye, and I gulp, not because I'm scared, but because there's this sick taste in my mouth again. "No matter what happens, we'll be there for you, reaped or not. Be strong, be strong…"

He's about to cry.

Mom's about to cry.

I'm going to cry.

Forget other people. We spend a good few minutes hugging each other and bawling our eyes out, until the Capitol guy clears his throat and I have to break apart to get my finger stabbed. And after that I have to bid them farewell and walk over to the other twelve-year-olds.

Why is no one here totally losing it like I am?!

It's cool, Cosmo, everything's fine. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

The mayor finishes talking in the midst of my inner struggles. The escort—oh fantastic, she's wearing a dress made out of gracidea flowers, the ones I'm super allergic to—shimmies to the mike, squealing about how excited she is for this year's Games and how she hopes the winner comes from this District.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Apparently she grew up in this district, but pulled a few strings—after winning the Games some fifteen years ago—to get this job. She also makes a big deal out of showing the other victor, a small little lady that really doesn't look like she's in her thirties.

She looks like my age.

Oh Arceus.

The frilly escort shimmies some more, and tells us that she wants to pick a handsome, strong man first, which is great because I'm neither of those things and she won't pick me, right? Right?

She picks a name from the bowl. "Cosmo Aeoley!"

My head is spinning and ringing, my heart is pounding in my ears, and my lungs squeeze the air out of me. I can't even register what she says before my knees give out and writhing on the ground, clutching my heart and shaking all over, oh Arceus, please, no!

Mom!

Dad!

He…l…p m…e…!

_Zinnia Rigold, District 5, Age 13_

I think this might be the first time someone has died before they even set foot in the arena.

Wait, no, the guards are waking him up now. He's shaking, and the poor thing looks terrified, but they're forcing him to go up anyway, walking behind him and forcing him forward. That poor boy will never make it past the bloodbath, and there's not even a chance for him to get out of it, because our district doesn't have very brave people.

Except for my papa. Papa's the bravest man I know, because he goes to work every day to create new wind-power for the people living here. It's kind of dangerous at the laboratory because of all the wild Pokemon that don't like the noise and wind, so it's really cool of him to do his job. Someday, I want to try working for his job too. But that's only if I don't get chosen.

That would be really bad. I probably wouldn't be any more useful than the boy.

Speaking of which the kid has just got onto stage, apologizing for his little panic attack but still shaking uncontrollably. I notice now that he's kind of small, with a round face, white hair, small eyes, and long dangly arms.

He looks just like a Drifloon!

Aww, how cute, I love Drifloon! I love seeing them float around in little clusters around the lab. Papa said he would catch me one for my birthday too!

"Zinnia Rigold!"

What?

Wait…

"What?" I say out loud. I feel the arms of guards close around mine and lift me to the stage before the feeling even sinks in. "Wait! Wait, I can't go! I don't want to die! I can't do it! Papa!" No matter how hard I try to thrash my way out of their arms, they won't let go.

They have to. Wouldn't it be so much more exciting if someone worthwhile was sent to the Games instead of me? I'll die early! Choose someone who'll last longer than thirty seconds!

All I can think of as I'm pushed onto the stage next to a scared Drifloon boy is how hopeless we are.

.

The journey to the Justice Building goes by quickly. I don't remember much, since the sudden separation from my easy-going life is making everything numb to me. My knees buckle and give out as I step into the holding room.

And I break down.

I sit in the middle of the room, bury my face in my knees, and completely lose it. I'm going to die. I've never done anything wrong and I'm going to die.

Papa comes in and says nothing as he crouches next to me and rubs my back,, whispering that I'll be fine if I just hide and eat the edible plants because that's what I'm good at. He doesn't understand that I can't do that forever! No one wins the games by sitting idly and not doing anything.

I can't even think straight. Papa's doing his best to make me relax and calm down, but he's just making it worse because I don't want to lose him. Momma left when I was three so the two of us have been together ever since. I can't think about what would happen to us if we were separated. I might just lose my mind!

Papa gets the call to leave, but he stays as long as he can before the security gets angry and forces him to get out. I'm too weak and shaken to get up off the ground as the door shuts closed and I'm left in a moment of silence.

So the Games. I won't last long if I don't have some sort of plan. Weapons? I don't think I can fight. I should just focus on food and hiding, like Papa said. But what if I need to kill someone? Maybe I can concoct some kind of lethal poison. Yeah, I can do that.

I hear the door open behind me and look up, because I'm not expecting anyone else to come in, and instead I see the kid that passed out from earlier. His eyes are red and puffy, and his breathing is really weird. Well it's not like I look any better.

"H-hey. I'm real sorry for interrupting y-you, but I kinda…threw up in my room, so they put me in here with you," he stutters while sitting next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared. I'm really, really scared." I say. He puts a hand on my back, just like Papa did a few moments ago. I look up at him, and see his small, still tearful eyes looking at me with a surprisingly warm softness.

"Me too."

xXOXx

A/N: AUUGGH. You know that moment when school hits you like you're driving a racecar straight into a brick wall? That happened. Late update is late. I'm sorry.

This is a bit of a comic relief chapter because of the two younger, weaker characters. Cosmo...I just got a kick out of having someone really sick and allergic coming from the town of flowers. And Zinnia is the girl from the games that begs you to save her father from Team Galactic in the games. Thanatophobia: fear of death

Review for a Poffin?


End file.
